Subsurface geological structures and volumes may contain various minerals, fluids or gases that may be desired to be extracted. Where a subsurface volume contains media that is sufficiently porous to allow fluid to pass therethrough, or in which sufficient porosity can be induced, processes involving inducing fluid flow from one subsurface well to another through such volumes may be used to extract minerals or otherwise make use of constituents or properties of the subsurface volume. However, with such processes, there is limited scope to control the process dynamics within the porous media.
For example, in geothermal heat extraction using two spaced wells, the majority of heat is removed from rock local to the path of least resistance between the carrier fluid injection and recovery wells, with the consequence that thermal recovery from surrounding rock is limited by the usually very slow diffusion of heat.
It is desired to address or ameliorate one or more shortcomings or disadvantages associated with prior fluid-based extraction processes, or to at least provide a useful alternative thereto.